Found Love
by mizsmilie10
Summary: Alex and Mason are reunited, but will their love last? Juliet and Justin are also reunited but can he change her back, or is their love forbidden forever?
1. Chapter 1

Alex Russo's P.O.V

I need to take a break! All this stress with losing Mason, finding out Stevie was evil and trying to help Harper and Zeke is killing me! I think I'm going to go take a walk. I'm not sure where- anywhere will do. I pulled out my wand from my left boot, and moved it slowly. Next thing I knew, I was standing in Transylvannia. The same place where I was left broken hearted. All my emotions began to flood to the surface. As I a tear ran down my cheek, I felt something nudge my leg. It was a wolf! I began to back away very quickly until I noticed something. There was something flashing on the wolf's paw. It was my heart shaped necklace! This could only mean one thing. The only wolf I know that would be interested in something like that is- MASON! I cannot believe this! He's back! He's really truly back! I wrapped my arms around is furry neck.

Mason! I can't believe your back, we have to change you back I can't live without you!

He didn't respond- I was devastated. I totally forgot. He was a wolf now, he didn't have the power nor the strength to speak. I felt my heart break a little more. Then, I remembered Justin's nerdy advice. "If your ever in an emergency, use the Wizards Grand Spell book. It contains every spell you'll ever need. But, be careful, not all the spells translate as well as you may think." That was it! This was considered an emergency- wasn't it? Let's see, my boyfriend is a wolf and can't speak to me, yep sounds good enough to me.

Wait here Mason, I'm going to find that spell book, so I can change you back! I need to hear your voice just one more time!

Mason just nodded, his narrow, fuzzy head and layed down. I grabbed my wand and zapped myself back home.

I ran through the sub shop, almost bumping into a customer.

Hey! Watch where you're going! He cried.

Oh, whatever! I don't have the time for this. I have much more important things to deal with.

I ran past Justin. "Alex, wait! Can you cover my shift this afternoon?" Justin ran after me. I ran into the layer, where my dad and Max were working on spells. "Alex, slow down!" My dad cried. "Guys, I can't talk right now, I have to help Mason!" "Mason, you mean that warewolf guy? I miss him. I never got to have warewolf thanksgiving. It's so not fair." "Not now Max, dad where's the Wizards Grand Spell Book?" "Why do you need it?" "Dad that's not important, I need it and I need it fast!" "I can't give it to you until you tell me what it's for, you haven't exactly been known to be the most trustworthy person." "Dad, how could you say that? I'm your daughter! I am very offended! But still, I need the book. I found Mason, he needs my help dad, please! "Fine you can have the book, but Justin has to go with you." "Oh, come on! That is so unfair. Why should I go with Alex?" I rolled my eyes at him. I didn't want to go with him either, but it was the only way. "Just go with your sister, here's the book." "Cool, can I come?" "No Max, not this trip." With that, I grabbed the book and Justin's hand and zapped us out. When we got to Transylvannia, Mason still layed there in the same position he was when I left. Justin flipped through the book until he found the right spell. I could not have been more excited! I was going to get my boyfriend back! I lifted up my wand, when suddenly something smacked my hand. At first I thought it was just Justin, but then I realized what it truly was. A large warewolf looking down on me. On his back feet, he was atleast another four inches taller than me. I shrieked for Justin's help, but he couldn't do anything. Or should I make that wouldn't. He sat in the corner shaking whispering, please don't hurt her, please don't hurt her. Then, a booming voice came from the large creature. "What do you think you're doing? Mason is no longer yours. He is under my control now, if he even makes it." The warewolf chuckled a horrible noise. "No! What did you do to him? Let go of me now! Mason!" I was so stunned and nervous, all I could do was freeze up. Tears flew from my eyes. Mason was dead, and I was soon to be too. Then, out of no where, the warewolf let go of my arm. He fell to the ground with a loud crack. It was Justin. He'd saved me. But wait, I almost forgot. "Mason!" I shrieked in horror. His leg was damaged and he wasn't moving. This can't be happening. This has got to be just a terrible nightmare. Any minute now, I'll wake up. But sadly, that's not the case. This isn't a horrible dream, it's horrible reality. Tears flew from my eyes. "Alex, I'm so sorry" Justin said repeatedly. But nothing good fix this. Nothing could fix the fact that my true love was lying dead- right infront of me. Then suddenly, Mason's head began to move. He was alive! It was a miracle! I grabbed the spell book and began reciting the spell word for word. The spell was supposed to reverse the curse of a vampires bite on a warewolf. Which in translation means, Mason could to return to being able to change from human to wolf, instead of being all wolf. Which also means, that him and I can live happily ever after. " Camio Colaro, suah vani nami." The earth began to shake. We grabbed onto the stone fountain an watched the transformation. Before I knew it, Mason was standing right infront of me, in human form of course. "Mason!" I ran up to him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Alex, you saved me. I don't ever want to live without you again. I..I..I love you!" "I love you to Mason." I kissed him gently on the lips, and sparks flew. It was just like our very first kiss, only better. This time the kiss sealed the deal to be together forever. We were so caught up in eachother we didn't even hear Justin crying in the corner. When we finaly noticed, his eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were covered in water stains. "Justin, what's wrong?" I ran to his side. Normally, I would make fun of him for this, but this time was different. He wasn't crying because it was a happy ending and he certainly wasn't crying because he missed his dog. "It's just, you two found your happy ending, but I lost Juliet forever. I miss her, I love her and I want her back." Mason walked over and wrapped his pale slender arm that I missed so much, around me. "Justin, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that she's gone. I'll do whatever I can to help you find her..again." Mason put his head down in shame. I loved that about him. He was so cute when he felt guilty. "Yeah, that didn't exactly work out last time. You broke my sister's heart and and tore me and Juliet apart." Justin wimpered a little. "Justin, I truly am sorry. Warewolfs have that impulsive instinct. I didn't mean what I said about loving Juliet. I love Alex, and I know you love Juliet. Please let me help." With that, Justin stood up and we headed back home, to think of a plan to get Juliet back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Out of reach

We walked into Justin's room, me and Mason hand and hand and Justin flustered. His room is so neat and clean. It makes me sick. It shows no creativity, and it has no flow to it. All it shows is his nerdy collection of awards and trohpy's. Those only come in handy when I need to look like I actually care about school. This thankfully does not happen very often. I remember when Justin made that monster thing to try to keep me out of his room. That so ended up working out for me instead, except for the fact I had to go to that stupid cheerleading thing. I'm so glad school is out for the summer, I couldn't last that long in that stupid yellow and blue cheer uniform. It made me want to vomit.

"So, what's the plan?" Justin asked as if we would have an answer.

"Huh, why are you asking me? You're the smart one. I'm the one who does the magic, screws it up and then fixes it all in the end."

"Fixes it? I always have to fix it for you Alex."

"What? No you don't! I do things just fine on my own."

"Oh please, you can't even take a test on your own."

"Guys!" Mason interopted with his cute brittish accent. "This is really not the time. If we want to find Juliet, we're going to have to get started. The first thing we're going to have to do, is find out where she is."

"But, she could be anywhere."

"Oh please Justin, it's so obvious where she is. I know if I looked two thousand and well however old she is, I'd be hiding in my basement for the rest of long never ending life."

I took Mason by hand, and lead him out the door. Justin followed calling my name, but I chose to ignore it. We down the spiral stairs and into the sub shop. Harper and Zeke were sitting at a table, drinking smoothies and talking in their dorky alien language.

"Mason, what are you doing here?" Harper ran up to us and lowered her voice. "I thought you were, you know a wolf forever. This magic stuff just doesn't make sense. If we could fix it, why was that whole Mason's gone thing such a big deal?"

"Harper that's not important right now. We need to find Juliet."

"Oh so wait now there's a cure for her too? I will never understand you and your magic."

With a huff, Harper walked away. I giggled. Harper will never understand.

With that, I continued on. We walked out of the sub shop and down to the corner of Waverly Place. We walked until we came to the tall building disguised as a castle. The Late Night Bite.

"Alex, this makes no sense. Why would my girlfriend come home after changing? She wouldn't want her parents to know."

"Justin, any girl who looked like that, would want to hide in their house. Let's face it she's never going to get a boyfriend with that hair and those wrinkles."

"I would date her. She's sweet and nice and funny…"

"Oh would you just come on?"

I led the boys into the sandwhich shop. The Van Heusens' were stunned to see us there.

"Justin, Alex what are you guys doing here?"

"Have you seen Juliet?" Justin's face read lonely all over it.

"Why, no actually, after losing her powers she called to say she was not coming home. She said something about going somewhere filled with peacefulness and cherished memories. She also mentioned you, Justin.

"She did? What did she say? Is she over me? Does she miss me?"

"Calm down there son. She said that she truly loved you and losing you is the worst thing that has ever happened to her in all of her years of living. Which is quite a long time for her."

"We have to find her!"

I interopted.

"Wait a second, she's not here? But I was sure that she would come here. That means I was wr wr wr wr… wrong." It killed me to say those words. I knew it was true though. Sadly.

"Alex, that's not important right now. I have to make this up to Justin. We have to help him find Juliet so he can be as happy as we are."

Mason gave me the puppy dog face I couldn't resist. With that, we headed outside to think. We sat on a wooden bench outside of the hardware store. We sat in thought for a while, until Mason had an idea.

"Justin, where did you go on your first date with Juliet?"

"The movie theatre. She was so wonderful. Oh, here come my allergies."

"That's it! She said how much she missed you, and that she was going to a place with cherished memories, it has to be the movie theatre."

"Mason, you're a genius!" I stood up and hugged him.

Justin was already half way down Waverly Place on his way to the movie theatre when Mason and I caught up to him. This has got to be it. I just know it. When we got there, Justin asked for 3 tickets for whatever was playing in theatre 4. Our thinking was is that she would be in the theatre they had their first date. We pulled through the curtain and began looking.

"Juliet, Juliet. It's Justin. Please come back I miss you."

"Justin?"

"Juliet! I found you! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to Justin! I don't want to live without you but I certainly can't live with you Justin. Don't you remember? I look my age now. There is no way we could ever be together. Our love is forbbidon."

"Yes, I don't think I'll ever forget but that doesn't matter. I need you. This last year without you has been the worst year of my life. Besides, I know we can fix it. We fixed Mason, see he's right over there with Alex."

"Oh, well okay."

They wrapped their arms around eachother for a long time. It was so mushy, it had to end. Sure, I was glad Juliet's back but it doesn't need to be all mushy gross.

"Okay you two, we have some spells to look up. Let's go move it on out."

"But, I can't leave. I need a disguise, something to cover up the fact that I look really really old."

"Here, take my sweater. Just put the hood overtop and keep your head down. It should be able to get you out of here and into the sub shop."

With that, we headed back to the sub shop to try to cure Juliet. Little did we know, a surprise would be waiting for us when we got back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We slid out the back door of the movie theatre. Juliet in the middle, surrounded by Justin, Mason and I. We walked down back alleys and roads until we finally got back to the sub shop. When we walked in the door, Juliet slipped the sweater off. Then, we all noticed something was different. There were no customers in the shop. Actually, come to think of it, the open sign was not on the door. Harper, Zeke, Mom and Dad were all sitting at a booth. When I said surprise I didn't mean big surprise. I just meant that well let's face it; Dad never EVER closes the shop! I knew something important was going to happen.

I'm glad you guys are back! We have some exciting news! Wait a second, MASON? JULIET?

Dad, it's alright. We found Mason, switched him back and then found Juliet. We haven't found a way to switch her back yet, blah blah bah. I said, as I wrapped Mason's arm around me.

Okay, we'll deal with that later. Teresa, tell them the news.

Okay well, everyone we're going to have to make some changes and everyone, including you Alex,

Pfft, I am offended that you would think that of me, mother.

ANYWAYS, as I was saying, we're going to have to make some changes because ….I'M PREGNANT!

Wow, that's great mom!

Cool, I'm going to have a baby brother or sister! Awesome, someone to boss around like Alex does to me!

That's good Mr and Mrs Russo! I'm going to make all of the baby's clothes!

Harper, slow down there we don't need another Harper around here. No offense. I said.

Everyone talked about how great this new baby was going to be. I still couldn't believe that mom got pregnant I mean she's so old! But, that didn't matter. Life was great again! Mason was back, soon Juliet would be back to normal. Not that I care if Justin's happy but now I don't have to hear him cry himself to sleep every night.

Alex, don't you think it's time we go help Justin and Juliet.

Mason whispered in my ear soft and slow.

Yeah you're right Mason.

I grabbed Justin and Juliet by the hands.

Okay, well we're excited by your news but, we must get going. See ya!

Alex wait! No magic without my permission!

It was too late, I had already dragged Mason, Juliet and Justin into the layer. We each took a spell book and began flipping through the pages. I sprawled out across the chair with Mason sitting on the arm. Justin and Juliet cuddled up on the couch. I still couldn't understand how he could cuddle with her when she was all old and wrinkly and gross looking. We flipped through pages before Mason shouted.

I've got it! I found it! But we're going to need to go into the wizard world and find some stuff first.

Justin and Juliet huddled over the book. It was true, Mason had found the spell! Justin jumped for joy. I read over the directions:

Healing a Vampire after Warewolf's Scratch!

_First, you must go to the edge of the wizard world in the dark forest. You must kill the dragon and bring back his left eye. Then, you will place it in a box and cast this spell on the box. "fixes, breakis make everything better, whatever it takes it doesn't matter." Then, you will drag the spark to the vampire._

That was it. This is going to be so easy!

We get to kill a dragon! Awesome!

Alex, I will get to kill the dragon, I don't want to lose you plus I'm a warewolf I can easily kill him!

I want to kill the dragon!

Alex!

Oh, would you to stop! I need to change back! Let's go!

With that, the four of us walked over to the portal. I opened the door and we stepped through to begin our journey. No one even gave it a second thought…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked through the portal hand in hand with Mason. Justin wore a huge smile on his face, I'm not sure why, I mean his girlfriend is old and let's face it ugly. She's like what? Two thousand years old! Oh well, I cannot believe I'm saying this but, I'm glad he's happen. If I get to have Mason, he should get to have Juliet. We walked through smoke and cloud before stand in front of "The Dark Forest." I'm not sure what's so scary about it. It's so cool! It's all like dark and black. It's awesome!

"Maybe, this wasn't such a good idea. Juliet, I don't care what you look like. I would date you whether you were two thousand years old or 18. " Justin's face quickly turned from happy to scared.

"Oh, Justin, I wish that was the case. But, you can't date me like this. I'm old; I shouldn't even be seen in public like this."

"Juliet's right. Justin, don't be such a baby! It's not even scary." I said, I can't believe he's scared!

Suddenly, a black, dragon like bird flew out just missing my head. "Okay, that was a little scary" I muttered under my breath.

"Maybe, I should go in alone." Mason said, standing tall and hero-like.

"No! Mason, we're doing this together! I want to come with you." I held onto his arm. Then, I lead everyone into the dark forest. It was even darker in there then it seemed. Justin walked behind us, his hands trembling. We were halfway through the forest when things started to change. It went so dark we couldn't see a thing. Then, I heard a yelp. Not just any yelp, a Justin yelp.

"Justin!" I cried. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but something just bit me."

"Oh no, Justin who knows what it could've been let's get out of here." Juliet spoke with kind words.

"No! We're not leaving until we get that dragon!"

"What if that bite was from the dragon?" Mason asked.

"I hope not! Ah!" Justin began to whimper.

Then, the forest became light, and there standing on all fours, wings sticking out, long nails clawing out, tongue full of saliva hanging, was the dragon. Yes, the dragon that we were supposed to kill and take it's eye.

"It's a little bit bigger than I thought it would be." I said.

Then, Mason lunged at the dragon, morphing into a ware wolf.

"Mason NO!" I cried, but it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Mason dug his claws into the dragon, but was still too weak. The dragon flung his tail and sent Mason flying into the air. "Mason!" I cried. A tear rolled down my cheek, I had to do something. "Justin, I don't know what to do!" Justin whimpered, his bite must be hurting. Juliet spoke quickly "Alex, there must be a spell I'll take care of the boys!" I panicked. This is why I should study more; I'd been doing better but still, not much success! This is awful, I thought! Suddenly a spell came to mind, I pulled my wand from my boot and watched as the dragon went to move towards Mason. "Emenata, Terevata, Destroy! A powerful zap came from my wand. Then, the dragon fell to the ground falling on its back. He laid there for a while without movement. I slowly tiptoed over to it's side, thankfully it was dead. I quickly made a few spells, until getting the "taking a dragon's eye out" spell right. It's funny; magic has a spell for EVERYTHING! I love magic! Oh right, back to Mason. I ran to Mason's side as he was getting up. "Are you okay?" Mason stood up and morphed back into human form.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thankfully warewolves don't hurt easily!"

I laughed, we linked arms and I slipped the dragon's eye into my pocket. We were going to need it later, if we wanted to change Juliet back.

"How's Justin?" I asked as I watched him laying on the ground."

Juliet's face fell. "Not good, not good at all." She responded.

"Well, will he be okay?" Mason asked.

"Well, I'm afraid there really is only one way for him to live after this bite. But I'll tell you guys that later. Right now, we need to get back. Do you have the dragon's eye?"

"Yep, it's in my pocket."

"Well then let's get back now, I'm afraid Mason you'll have to carry him."

Mason lifted Justin up, who's eyes were now closed, and he was looking much worse than before. With on flash, I flashed us back into the layer. Where Juliet had to reveal the bad news…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-I can't believe this. So you're saying that the ONLY way Justin can live, is if we kill him?

- Hey! I take offense to that! Do I look dead to you? Juliet's face went from concern to shock in a matter of seconds. Justin was lying on the couch in the layer beside her. He'd gotten worse since when we were in the forest. His eyes were closed and he had a horrible chest cough. It didn't sound like a normal cold though, his entire body would shake from head to toe and his chest would grow three sizes.

- I'm sorry, but vampires are like dead are they not. I mean, come on, you sleep in a coffin! Does that not scream dead? I started to laugh; it's like she doesn't even know who she is!

- Alex, Juliet, I don't think this is the time to be arguing. Alex your brother is in pain, he needs your help. Mason said with his adorable accent

- Your right. Juliet just go ahead and do your thing.

- Well, it's not that easy.

- Ugh, you mean there's more. How much work do we have to do?

- Well, first we have to take away his powers and then-

- Alex! What's going on down here? What happened to your brother? Justin!

Uh oh. Mom and Dad. I was not ready for this.

- Well, you see, Mom. We were.. Ah I got nothing. You see we were trying to change Juliet back and we went into this forest to kill the dragon to get it's eye and it bit Justin and now the only way-

- to get him back is to change him into a vampire! Alex, how could you do this?

Dad interrupted. Well, looks like I'm busted for something I didn't actually do.

- Mr. Russo, it's my fault. I just wanted to be with Justin, I never meant for things to happen like this. I'm so so sorry. But, I'm willing to help save him. I know it will be a lot of work, and he will have to lose his powers but I'm sure you would rather he live so..

Mom walked over to Justin. "oh my baby.." she muttered to herself. She checked his forehead and gently lay her hand on his.

- I will not be able to help, so I'm going to go make some soup for everyone. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night.

- Is someone going to tell us what we have to do? I asked getting impatient. Sure, Justin was really annoying but he's still my brother and I –I I love him.

- Well, first we have to take him off his monster hunting. Then, we have to take his powers out of the circuit. After that, we have many other things to do.

- Okay, well Alex and I can call the office and Alex will come up with an excuse. Mr. Russo and Juliet, why don't you two take the powers out?"

I loved it when Mason took charge!

- Good Plan. Everyone knows how great I am at excuses!

I smiled and laughed. No one else seemed to find it funny. But, I did and well who cares what they think! I think their just tense because my brother is about to become a vampire. Personally, sure I'll miss him but it gets me closer up in the wizard competition.

- Alright. Let's get too it.

With that, we went our separate ways. I took Mason by the hand and we ran up the stairs and up to my room. Now, all I needed was an excuse. We can't tell them about the dragon bite or anything. They'll want to kill him instead of trying to save him. I wonder if he loses his soul. Will he still be the same? Will he want to eat his own family?

- Alright, let's do this. Mason, got any ideas?

-Uh, no darling, the lying thing has always been your thing. Maybe we could say he's sick?

-No, that's too, I don't know. We need something good, something sneaky, something…AHA! I got it!

- What is it Alex?

- We'll just tell them that Justin is going off to college and won't have the time.

- That's it? That's your plan?

-Oh just go with it!

- Uh..okay?

I pulled out my phone from my boot and prepared my "Justin's Mom speech"

-Hello, monster hunting services.

-Hi, this is Mrs. Russo. Justin's mom.

- Mrs Russo, how do you have contact with us, you have to use a wand? You don't have any powers.

- Yes, I had my daughter, Alex, dial and everything for me. I need to talk to you. Justin will not be able to continue in his monster hunting course. He's….very sick!

- Oh my, with what?

- Uhh…(I looked up and around my room) Dresseravita. It's a very bad illness.

Mason gasped, I don't think he expected me to use his idea but I had no choice, he was right.

-Oh well wish him my best.

-I will good-bye.

I hung up my wand and threw it back in my boot.

- Wow. I can't believe that worked.

Mason looked shocked, although I can't believe he bought it either. I grabbed his hand and we ran back down the stairs.

-Alex, honey!

Mom called for me, I could tell she needed to know what was going on.

- How's my baby doing? What are you guys going to do?

- Well, mom, we need to turn just into a vampire…

I looked down and waited for my mom's reaction.

- OH NO! Not my baby! There's gotta be another way!

With that, she ran down into the layer.

-Mom wait!

It was too late. Mason and I ran down after her. When we got down there, Mom was yelling at dad.

- Jerry! How could you let them do this? There has GOT to be another way.

-Well, there may be another ancient spell..but too far back, we would have to search for ages.

- Well you better start searching because my baby is not going to be turned into a vampire!

-Hey! What's wrong with vampires?

Juliet got offended, again. Man, this family really offends people.

-Nothing, I just don't want my baby being a vampire!

Mom stormed out of the room. Ugh, it looked like there was MORE work to be done!

- Alright, everyone grab a spell book and start looking for healing spells.

-But, I don't want to read!

-Alex, you're going to have to!

-Fine…

With that I went towards the shelf. I went to grab the first small book I saw. It had a small black cover, and didn't look like much reading. Suddenly, as I reached for it fell out. Dust flew everywhere, I swatted at it as much as I could. _Cough cough. _Another book was behind it, one that didn't look familiar. It was large, not so much thick as it was tall. This mysterious book had a brown cover with a spiral design. On the cover there was a few words, but I couldn't understand what they said. They were written in a strange language that I had never seen before.

- Dad, what's this..?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I opened up the book and then closed it. Turns out it was nothing.

-Oh, that's just where I keep my secret stash of junk as your mother calls it.

-Why am I not surprised?

All that was in it, was a bunch of candy and chocolate. Here I thought I found something, but no, its just dad's secret stash from mom.

A few hours later, I was laying down on the couch. Everyone had finally given up, well I gave up about an hour ago but still.

-Mr Russo, why don't I try talking to Mrs Russo? Maybe I can get her to change her mind, I'm sure she wants him to live.

-Maybe you should try that Juliet.

Juliet walked up the stairs and went to talk to mom. I stayed downstairs, in the same position I'd been in for about an hour. Mason was sitting on the arm of the chair with his hand resting gently on my leg.

-I still don't get it, how is he alive? I though vampires were dead.

-Alex! They still talk, walk and stuff, their just living after death.

-So, they are dead?

-Technically speaking.

- Oh, this is too weird. My brother's gonna be a vampire!

As I said that, Max wandered downstairs.

-I'm gonna be a vampire? Cool! I so need to go get a cape!

-Not you Max, Justin got bit by a dragon and we're going to have to turn him into a vampire.

- Cool!

-Not cool Max.

Sometimes, I swear that kid has no brain at all.

-Max, what dad is trying to say is that, Justin will be a vampire. Not a wizard. He won't live with us or anything.

-Yeah..and? I've always wanted a vampire brother!

-I thought you wanted a warewolf brother?

Mason interrupted looking a little hurt.

-Let's not worry about that right now! Anyways, as I was saying, Max, Justin's gonna be different!

-Yeah, but doesn't that get us further up in the competition?

-Ugh, I give up, he's all yours dad!

-Max, can you do me a favor?

I had a feeling dad was up to something.

-Justin's going to need a lot of…(he looked around the room) .pillows!

-Pillows?

I interrupted, what was he thinking ..pillows!

-Yes Alex, pillows.

-Right, dad.

-Anyways Max, can you go try to find as many pillows as you can, without paying anything?

-Can do Dad.

I cannot believe Max bought that. Plus, dad was so cheap. "without paying anything" wow.

As Max was heading up the stairs, Juliet came back down.

- Well, she agreed. With hesitance of course, but she agreed.

My dad sighed a long heavy sigh.

- Well, I guess the decision is made then. Alex, block the portal. We can't have anyone seeing that Justin's being transformed. If they do, they'll put Juliet and Justin in jail forever.

- Okay.

I looked back. At first, I thought it might be cool but now I'm not so sure. What if I don't get to see him again? This is actually scary. Not fun, not cool just plain scary. I walked over to the portal, blocked it then walked back. Mason wrapped his arms around me.

-Okay, Alex and Mason, I want you two to go upstairs. No one needs to see this.

My dad said it, as if he didn't want any part in it either. He was probably just staying down there to make sure nothing went wrong. I guess I was so distracting by the fact that my brother was about to become a vampire, I didn't even realize I didn't move. Mason must've known what was going on because he grabbed my hand.

-C'mon Alex. It'll be okay love.

With that, he gave a gentle tug on my hand. I didn't want to go, but I gave in. He led me up the stairs and we waited. And waited. And waited.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour later, my dad came up the stairs. He was shaking his head and sighing. My mom sat on the chair biting her nails in fear. She muttered to herself about her "poor baby". Me, I was concerned to but I tried not to show it. Max had come down with the pillows, only to find out we didn't need them. Mason wasn't sure what to say and Harper was nowhere in sight. Mason wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder waiting for the news.

- Well, she bit him. She managed to stop and Justin is going through some pain right now.

- My baby!

My mom cried. This was very difficult for her.

-Juliet left to go home. She couldn't take the fact at what she had to do. Right before, I had to transform her back.

- How long before he's ya know, changed?

I asked. This was horrible.

-Tomorrow, he'll be good. Thankfully, vampires aren't too bad, he'll desire blood, but he won't drink his family's blood. Plus, since he was changed and not born into it, he keeps his soul. Which means he won't want to kill and he will be able to eat normal food. I'm afraid that he is going to have to move though. Him and Juliet will move two days from now, they will move to Pittsburgh.

- What? No!

I cried. I ran up to my room.

-Alex!

Mason yelled after me. He followed me up to my room and knocked on the door. When I didn't answer, he came in. I was laying down on the bed, worried about my brother. Sure, he was a pain but I loved him and I would miss him too much if he left.

- Alex, I know this is hard. But, I promise you, I will take you to see him.

- But it's not the same!

- I know.

- No you don't! It's not your brother!

- Alex…

Suddenly, I felt angry and sad. I knew I shouldn't snap at him it wasn't his fault. I got up from my bed and flew into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and let me sob in his arms. I sobbed for quite a while before Mason whispered into my ear soft and slow.

- Alex, I know how hard this is for you. But, I will make sure we go see him a lot. I love you Alex Russo.

- Oh Mason. I love you too.

I pushed myself gently away and then leaned up to kiss him. He was a little surprised, as he always is. When I pulled away, he smiled. He reached his hand out and wiped a tear from my eye.

- It will all work out some way, somehow.

-Okay.


End file.
